A Fifth Dimension:Citing A Fifth Dimension
This page is intended to make it easy to find a way to cite A Fifth Dimension. When any content from A Fifth Dimension is utilized by another site, it is required by our GNU Free Documentation License that citattion be provided for the original source of the material. In all cases, the minimum required citation includes the name of the website—that is, A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki—and a link to the domain, located at http://twilightzone.wikia.com. If content from A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki is used instead in a printed work, the URL must be provided next to the site's name. General guidelines Please keep in mind the following guidelines when citing A Fifth Dimension: * You should not cite any particular author or authors for a Fifth Dimension article. Similar to Wikipedia's advice, use instead: "A Fifth Dimension contributors." * Your citation should list both the article title and A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki, just as it would be done for an article in an edited book or other collection. * Any citation should list the date of the last article update (publication) and the date on which you retrieved the source article. This is necessary because any wiki article may be edited at any time, and an article's content may change drastically between the time it was retrieved and the time someone reads the work. * Most citation styles require the full article URL. If greater brevity is desired, however, you may optionally choose to include just the A Fifth Dimension URL, for example: http://twilightzone.wikia.com * Each A Fifth Dimension article should typically be a separate citation. Bibliography style Because a wiki is not paper, you cannot use the standard book style of citation; use the electronic format instead. The exact style should depend on which style guide you are following. The following example is from the MLA style guide: * "Rod Serling." A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki. 2009-04-22. 2009-06-25 . Note the order in which the information is provided: first comes the article title (in quotes), then the project title (which should be underlined or italicized). Then comes the date at which the revision of the article that you are using was published, followed by the date on which you retrieved the article. Finally, include the URL of the specific article in angled brackets. Alternatively, you could use the APA style guidelines: *Rod Serling (2009-04-21). In A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki. Retrieved from The exact formatting may differ between citation styles; for instance, if you are using footnotes instead of the bibliography style, commas might be used instead of periods, etc. This is a citation in MHRA style, as recommended by the Modern Humanities Research Association: * A Fifth Dimension contributors, 'Rod Serling', A Fifth Dimension, The Twilight Zone Wiki, 22 April 2009, 10:55 UTC, 25 June 2009 Finally, a citation in Chicago style: * A Fifth Dimension contributors, "Rod Serling," A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki, http://twilightzone.wikia.com/wiki/Rod_Serling (accessed June 25, 2009). Note that the Chicago Manual of Style states that "Well-known reference books, such as major dictionaries and encyclopedias, are normally cited in notes rather than bibliographies." Web article style If you are reproducing an article from A Fifth Dimension on another website, you may choose to use a less formal citation: : — from ''[http://twilightzone.wikia.com/wiki/index.php/Rod_Serling ''A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki] : This A Fifth Dimension article is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License 1.3, 3, which means that you may copy this article as long as proper attribution is provided to the original source, A Fifth Dimension, and the article is not used for commercial purposes. In this example, the link to A Fifth Dimension should be addressed to the URL of the specific article copied. Additionally, it is essential to mention the GNU Free Documentation License and provide a valid link to that license, so that readers are aware of the terms under which the article is reproduced. This helps to protect both A Fifth Dimension's rights to the content, as well as your own rights to duplicate the article(s) in question. For more formal situations, the The Harvard Journal of Law & Technology has adopted the following format for citations to articles in online encyclopedias like Wikipedia: * See A Fifth Dimension, Rod Serling, http://twilightzone.wikia.com/wiki/Rod_Serling (describing biographical information regarding Rod Serling) (as of Apr. 22, 2006, 20:50 UTC). If you have any questions about how to cite A Fifth Dimension, please feel free to bring them up on the talk page. Category:A Fifth Dimension Policies Category:Citation